I Love You
by StillDreamingOn
Summary: This is old too and I'm sorry that nearly every character is called Tsuki -   -


_**I Love You**_.

they were words i wanted to here from _**Him**_ before i left. I'm leaving the order to help out at home. My twin brother has been killed by an akuma and i need to help my family at home. Everyone knows im leaving ... but him. I had just finished my packing and i was staring out the window at the moon light with tears rolling down my face. a knock at my door interupted me. I wipped away the tears and shouted "Come in!" After i called a certain dark blue haired came in with slightly puffy eyes.

"Yu-nii..." I mumbles before running into his arms. Yu kanda was my older brother. Kanda was heart broken when he heard about Yuki. We were both told in front of our friends.

_**FlashBack...**_

Komui had called; Me, Kanda, Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee into his office. He was telling us about the mission we were all about to be sent on until the phone rang, he picks up the phone and listens to the person on the other side. Komuis eyes widens slightly and he glanced at Kanda and i. I glance at Kanda as my heart begins to beat. Komui sighs and runs a hand through his hair under his hat. "I'll tell them now." He says before putting down the phone. His eyes lifted to look at me and Kanda. "Is something wrong Komui?" I asked nervously.

"It's your brother Yuki..." He stopped talking. My eyes widen and i run up to Komui and grabs the front of his shirt. "Whats happened to Yuki?" I growl at him.

"Tsuki, stop it. Let him speak." Kanda demands while trying to get me off Komui.

"NO!" I smack his hands away. "Whats happened to my twins brother?" i scream at him.

"He's dead. An Akuma killed him yesterday. Im sorry" He says quickly. My grip lossens and my eyes widen. Tears fall from my eyes uncontrollably. "No ... no no no NO!" i scream as i step back and fall to my knees screaming and crying. Kanda stands there staring into space not registering what was just said. He falls to his knees as well with what people have never seen before ... Tears rolling down his face. He places his hands on the floor and lets the tears roll of his face and onto the floor. I crawl up to him and pull him into a hug where we both cry our hearts out to our lost brother. Everyone in the office just watched us, Lenalee has tears running down her face and Lavi and Allen were looking at the floor. Kanda stands up and lifts me up bridely style, he walks out the room saying nothing else.

_**EndofFlashback...**_

I stayed in Kanda arms for a long time. Tears rolled down my face again. He kisses my hair and holds me tighter. i know Kanda wont cry again, but i do know that he is crying inside. "I'll be back soon. I promise." I mumble into his chest. He sighs and pulls away. "Che." He says before walking out. I smile and pick up my case before leaving the order. not before saying goodbye to everyone ... but ... _** Him**_.

_**At the train station.**_

i sighed as i climbed into the train. I sat in my seat and looked out the window. My eyes widened to see a familiar white haired boy running towards the train. _**Allen?**_ I open the window and stick my head out. "Allen? What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I came to say goodbye because you wouldnt say it to me." He answered.

"Allen im sorry. I was to scared to." i say while closing my eyes.

"But Tsuki ... I love you"

"I know bu- Wait what did you say?"

"I Love you Tsuki, i always have and always will." He says while a smile.

I shut the window leaving Allen confused and sprint to a door of the train. As soon as im off the train i sprint up to Allen, grab the front of the coat and smash my lips onto his. His eyes widen before kissing me back. I wraps my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. "I."

Kiss.

"Love."

Kiss.

"You."

Kiss.

"Too"

Kiss.

The kiss ended and Allen and i looked into each others eyes. "i have to go." I mumble to Allen.

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you more." I say with a smile before running into the train. Once i get to my seat i open the window and blow kisses to Allen and wave as he got smaller and smaller.

_**2 Years Later.**_

"Thank god the Order took me back." I mumble to myself as i walked into the Order. i stop and look round. "... Its the same..." I mumble again before walking to my older Brothers bedroom. I take a deep breath and knock twice on the door. "Come in." His voice calls, I smile and open the door and smile at him. "not another new one." He mumbled. I burst out laughing and glomp him. "I missed you Yu-nii" His eyes widen and he hugs me back.

"Kanda we have a- ... Urm Kanda?" A familar voice stutters.

"Allen?" I question while looking at him.

"Urm yes?"

"Ahhh!" I scream happily as i ran up to him and kiss him. He eyes widen. "Tsuki?" He mumbles into the kiss. "Yes, its me." I mumbles back. He instantly kisses back.

"TSUKI! WHATS THIS ABOUT?" Kanda shouts.

Both me and Allen laugh and glance at each other. "I love you" We whisper before walking out the room holding hands with Kanda shouting behind us.

_**(:**_


End file.
